I'm Just a Comet
by Delucive
Summary: A series of snippets and one shots through the eyes of Mr. Universe.
1. I'm Just a Comet

**AN: Hey! I got my sister to help me edit and I'm updating everything! So sit tight cause I'm gonna try shelling out 5-7 snippets a week!**

Greg flipped his wet hair from his face, the sea water stinging his eyes. The ocean was a weird place to get clean in, but hey, it made his hair soft, beachy, and windblown like that one life guard tv show no one remembers the name of. So that's always a plus, right? For a brief moment, he wished for the warm, heated floors of his parents' guest bathroom; of the steady meals they provided him. He replaced any remorse with thoughts of her. From the moment he heard her faint but enthusiastic clapping,he knew she was so much more than any life he could have wished for.

It made all of his hesitation go away to think of her and her soft sultry voice, her warm earthy smell, and her laugh. God, her laugh was like the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, like the twinkling of stars. Heck, her laugh could create galaxies, universes even.

The ocean was calm, the tide slowly being pulled by a crescent moon. He was never a beach guy growing up, but boy did he love it now. It represented all of the possibilities that could be standing right there before him, and really just her. Everything seemed to go back to her. She pulled him in like the eternal dance of the tide and the moon.

He pulled on his sea-dampened clothes and sat back against his van, taking in the early nighttime sky. Cobalt blues and pale purples raced around each other, swirling and becoming a visual representation of his thoughts; all mushed together and slightly confused. No...really confused.

Greg strummed on his guitar lazily, his calloused hands just barely grazed the strings. He never knew what love felt like. Sure he had been in relationships before, but oh boy... he was breathless around her. As much as he was afraid to admit it, he was in love. He felt like he had a million shooting stars in his stomach at all times. He closed his eyes, thinking about how much he wished he could hold her hand, and touch her soft pink curls, kiss her lips. He even fantasized about marrying her… she was so perfect, so wonderfully strange and almost otherworldly. He didn't even know her name, and yet, he felt compelled to stay in this city and never leave. But he couldn't ever do that. She was everything and he was just some kid that she didn't even know.

He was just a comet...

Passing through..


	2. Beach

He finally did it. He stood up to his terrible manager, and it felt great. He could do whatever he wanted now and not have to worry about the scumbag breathing down his neck, so why would he still think about staying here of all places? Everything he's ever known was travel, from when he was a child to now he had always led an uprooted lifestyle so why did he want to settle down now? Truth be told, he knew exactly why. He saw them all on the beach today. A group of girls too weird to be real, but all beautiful in their own way. But the only one he had eyes for, the tall, goddess-like woman he couldn't get his mind off of was glancing back at him and smiling, her radiant face aglow. The skinniest one that seemed to daintily dance everywhere she went kept trying to get her attention, finally whispering what he had been waiting for the whole time.

"Rose..."

Rose. Her name was Rose. He hid his smile, not wanting to seem like a stalker or anything and sat with his legs crossed and began to play his guitar. He got lost in the rhythms of his guitar and his heartbeat and began to slightly sway as he poured his soul into what he was playing.

"I know I'm not that tall/ I know I'm not that smart..."

A shadow blocked out the sunlight and Greg opened his eyes. Standing above him was her. She was smiling in delight and looked almost childlike,she was so excited. He smiled too and put his guitar down.

"Oh no no keep playing!" She gushed, "I was just watching!"

Blushing, Greg picked up his guitar and got lost in the beat and Rose's warm and kind aura.

"Let me drive my van into your heart..."


End file.
